Noelle Silva
|-|Base= |-|Valkyrie Dress= Summary Noelle Silva (ノエル・シルヴァ, Noeru Shiruva) is a member of the Black Bull Squad and is inducted to the squad around the same time as Asta. She is also the second daughter of the Clover Kingdom's ruling family, House Silva. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C with Water Dragon's Roar | Possibly Low 7-B with Valkyrie Dress Name: Noelle Silva Origin: Black Clover Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Noble, Water Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification via Reinforcement Magic (Noelle uses this form of magic to enhance her physical abilities). Attack Potency: At least Town level+ with Water Dragon's Roar (Managed to tear off Vetto's arm with a single attack) | Possibly Small City level with Valkyrie Dress (Could completly destroy reincarned fana's bust with a single blow) Speed: At least Normal Human with FTL reactions and attack speed (Her attack was too fast for Vetto to dodge, forcing him to intercept it. She also perceived his attack, but was unable to dodge or block it due to running out of mana) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level level normally,Town level+ with her shields (Resisted attacks from Vetto and withstood attacks from Fana's fire spirit) | Possibly Small City level '(Valkyrie Dress protect the user from blow, she could potentially take blow from reincarned Fana) 'Stamina: Limited (Has an abnormally high amount of mana, but her one offense spell uses all of her mana in a single shot) Range: Several dozen meters with her magic Standard Equipment: Her Grimoire & Wand Intelligence: Despite being born to a family of prodigious mages, Noelle's control over her magic is poor due to her immense reserves in addition to her subconscious desire to protect rather than hurt, becoming as much of a liability as she is an asset at times. However, her control is gradually improving, and she learned to direct her magic in the form of an attack for the first time in her fight against Vetto. Weaknesses: Cannot control her abnormally large mana supply so it tends to go awry. Using Water Dragon's Roar drains all of her mana at once Notable Attacks/Techniques: SeaDragon'sNest.png|Sea Dragon's Nest SeaDragon'sCradle.png|Sea Dragon's Cradle WaterDragon'sRoar.PNG|Water Dragon's Roar Mana Skin Noelle.png|Mana Skin ''image.png|Noelle's communication device *'Sea Dragon's Nest:' Noelle creates a dome that repels and deflects incoming attacks. It is powerful enough to deflect an attack from Vetto, an individual said to exceed even a Mage Knight Captain in terms of sheer power. *'Sea Dragon's Cradle:' Noelle creates a massive sphere of water which she can use to transport herself and her allies through even the deepest waters, weathering whirlpools and sea pressure unharmed. *'Sea Dragon's Roar:' Noelle uses up all of her magical power to shape water into the form of a serpentine dragon and launch it at her opponent. This attack is powerful enough to tear off Vetto's arm in addition to overpowering the attack he used to intercept it. *'Reinforcement Magic': Noelle uses this form of magic to enhance her physical abilities. *'Communication Device': Noelle possesses a small device that allows her to communicate with the Magic Knights headquarters. It can send both audio and visual transmissions. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Black Clover Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Book Users Category:Wand Users